


Otaku culiao.

by LemonsQueen



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsQueen/pseuds/LemonsQueen
Summary: Tengo un amigo que es súper otaku y siempre le digo en broma de que se va a morir virgen, pero un día fuí a su casa y me dio la cogida de mi vida.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 3





	Otaku culiao.

Ingresé al departamento que compartía con Uruha, uno de mis amigos de la infancia, dejando caer las llaves con fuerza en el recibidor mientras apoyaba todo mi cuerpo contra la pared para poder deshacerme de mis zapatos antes de caminar -con dificultad- hasta el salón, dónde me dejé caer como una piedra sobre el sofá, boca abajo. Me dolía todo. 

—¿Qué te pasó?

Escuché la voz de Uruha, respondiendo en murmurllos incomprensible por la presión que ejercía el cuero del sofá contra mi boca. 

—No te entiendo, Taka. 

Se escuchaba hastiado, de seguro había rodado los ojos, normalmente lo hacía cuando me ponía en este plan. 

Con pereza levanté la cabeza, quedando en un posición incómoda, pero ideal para dedicarle una fea mirada a mi amigo, antes de dejarla caer otra vez, pero esta vez, ladeada. 

—Me duele todo… Uruha, jamás te burles de un otaku.

Sentí sus rápidos pasos hasta que levantó mis piernas y se dejó caer sobre el sofá y mis extremidades inferiores sobre él. 

—¿Pasó algo con Reita?

Asentí entre lloriqueos, sin ninguna disposición a tomar una posición más cómoda para conversar. 

—¿Y? ¡Cuéntame! 

—Pues…

Aquella mañana había ido hasta el departamento de Akira, más conocido como Reita, uno de mis senpai de la universidad y mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria. Akira era… ¿cómo decirlo delicadamente? Un otaku culiao. Sí, precisamente. Desde que éramos jóvenes fue de esa manera. Akira era un hijo de papi, por lo tanto tenía un smart tv del porte de la pared de mi apartamento, todas las consolas que han existido (donde las más antiguas las tiene en una habitación separada, su “santuario” le dice). A parte de eso, tenía una gran colección de distintas series de anime, mangas, de diversos géneros y extensión, incluso películas. Pero su ‘otakudes’ no terminaba ahí, no. También tenía varias dakimakura, figuras, cartones tamaño real de sus ‘waifus’ y muchas cosas más. Maldito otaku. 

En fin. 

Este… Hobby que tenía siempre fue un motivo de burla para mí, no el tipo de burla que llega a bullying, no, simplemente eran bromas entre amigos en las que Akira solamente me sonreía y me mostraba lo que estaba jugando o el nuevo anime que estaba viendo. Me tragaba sus parloteos como compensación por soportar mis burlas, además que me gustaba verlo tan emocionado por lo que le apasionaba, aunque no lo compartiera -o entendiera-, adoraba verlo así.

Mi broma más recurrente era decirle que moriría virgen. Durante nuestra juventud simplemente se sonrojaba, pero de adultos sólo reía y continuaba jugando con su PSP o continuaba su camino, o lo que estuviera haciendo en aquel momento. A pesar de que yo le contaba toda mi vida a Akira, él jamás habló de su vida sexual, por lo que seguí asumiendo de que era virgen. Oh, que equivocado estaba.

Retomando la historia de lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Fuí a casa de Reita en busca de algunos libros que me ayudarían para un trabajo difícil, extenso y tedioso que debía hacer, mismo que ya había hecho Akira, pero como es un buen amigo sólo me daría el material y no las respuestas, puto. La cosa es que me abrió la puerta en toalla y yo tuve que hacerme el loco para que lo gay no me saltara y me lo comiera con la mirada. otaku y todo, Akira estaba como quería. 

Entré a su apartamento y lo esperé en la sala mientras se cambiaba de ropa, pero como soy un tipo curioso -metiche- y la confianza existía, comencé a recorrer el departamento, metiendome a su “santuario”, viendo un par de figuritas nuevas, mangas y en la televisión… un hentai. Puto cochino de mierda, haha, me encantaba. 

—¿Taka?

Le escuché llamarme y con diversión le indiqué donde estaba a lo que llegó corriendo, quedándose en la puerta de la habitación, con las mejillas poco a poco coloreándose al ser descubierto en su sucio pasatiempo. 

—Tus virginidad llega a niveles inimaginables, Aki. No te preocupes, tengo amigos que son mayores que tú y aún son vírgenes. Estoy seguro que llegará tu ‘waifu’ soñada.

Akira, aún avergonzado, acortó la distancia entre ambos y me acorraló contra su smart tv, frunciendo el ceño y adoptando una seria expresión…

—¿Y qué pasó? Dime que te dio un puñetazo y la paliza de tu vida. Te lo mereces por cabrón, digo, Akira tiene paciencia de santo por haberte soportado todo este tiempo. No es por nada, pero yo también tengo deseos de golpearte a veces. 

Rápidamente me acomode en una posición correcta sobre el sofá para ver a Uruha con una expresión enojada, pero que cambió rápidamente a una casi llorosa y desesperada. 

—¡¿Cómo iba a saber que ya no era virgen si nunca me contó nada?!

Lo que pasó es que Akira me dio la follada de mi vida. Literal. Me dejó cojeando.

Me acorraló, me comió la boca y me habló sucio, diciendo algo como que me iba a demostrar que mis bromas no tenían ningún fundamento. ¡Obvio no, idiota, eran bromas! aunque no me quejo. 

Creo que tomó apuntes de todos mis encuentros sexuales y lo que me gustaba en cada uno de ellos, porque tocaba en los lugares indicados, chupaba donde me volvía loco y me comía la boca de una forma en la que me quitaba el aire por completo. Me hablaba sucio y daba nalgadas y pequeñas bofetadas. ¡Y como se movía! Joder, era un tempo perfecto, con la fuerza adecuada. Su pene no era nada del otro mundo, pero estaba ligeramente curvo y raspaba rico, además de que sabía utilizarlo, eso es lo importante. De nada sirve tener un arma de alto calibre si no sabes disparar, no sean pendejos. 

Creo que grité más fuerte y agudo que sus monas del anime, ¡pero no podía resistirme! Fue el mejor puto encuentro sexual de mi vida. 

Al final me abrazó y mimo como tanto me encantaba y me dejo darme una ducha. Me prestó ropa interior limpia ligeramente avergonzado cuando yo simplemente quería pedirle que me lo hiciera cuando quisiera, sin problemas. Luego de un tiempo de bromas para aligerar el ambiente, me dio los libros que necesitaba y tuve que tomar un taxi para volver a casa porque hasta Bambi caminaba mejor sobre el hielo. 

Fruncí el ceño cuando la estrepitosa risa de Uruha me hizo doler los tímpanos, mientras yo cruzaba los brazos, formaba un puchero y me deslizaba poco a poco en el sofá hasta quedar en una incómoda y amurrada pose. 

Mientras el otro idiota se reía, mi celular sonó y cuando lo revisé quise gritar. 

‘Taka, ¿te llevo mañana tus boxers o vienes a mi casa a buscarlos?’

‘¡Te odio, otaku culiao!’


End file.
